A conventional computed tomography (“CT”) system captures three-dimensional data of a patient. After acquiring the information, an operator reviews the data to ensure that the CT scan includes the necessary data for treating a particular patient. To review or inspect the acquired data, existing systems generate a set of two-dimensional renderings of a volumetric image generated from the scan. The operator, however, must adjust the views of the image to visually inspect the volumetric image for quality and proper positioning of the patient for the intended purpose of the scan. Manually selecting particular views or aspects of the volumetric image takes time, which prolongs the patient's CT scan (i.e., the patient is typically not allowed to leave the CT scanning apparatus until the operator assures that the captured data is appropriate). Prolonging the time of the scan prolongs the patient's discomfort and reduces the throughput of the CT scanning apparatus. In addition, the manual inspection delays the transfer of the volumetric image to an external storage location, which delays the availability of the image on other workstations.